EARF DAY CELLIBRASTUN
by WitchlinaDaSexiWich
Summary: HEY GUYZ dis is a SPESHAL 1 SHOT story for geting 50 REVEWS on my OTHIR ONE! Metron and papyris fall in love and deside 2 SAVE DA PLANIT Dis is metotron x paprus. BTW THIS HAS NOTHNG 2 DO WIF WITCHLINA GOIN UNDR. dis is an au ok?


**(A/N HEY GUYZ! So i desied 2 rit a ONE SHOOT storey about mettorn and payaparus!1 IT HAS SEXI LEMENS AND ALSO HAS A GUD MESSAGE BOUT SAVIN DA EARHT! DIS STERY IS A SPESHUL FANGS 4 50 REVIEWZ ON WICHLINA! FANGS SOOOO MUCH! btw Morgen coldnt rlly help me todey SO DONT HATE CUZ I ROTE DIS ALL BY MYELF! btw dis taks plase in a difrent unionvers then Wtchlina.**

* * *

1 dey it wuz a beotiful dey in da undergownd. Payrujs wuz waching tv and slitng hiz rist happly and den he sawed Mettatn and he got a bonner.

"man Mettatn is soo sexi i wish i culd fuk him"

"attententin ladis and genitalmen!" medaton sed "tody is a the cellbraton of a humin hollday called eath day. Its were u look at the earht and stuff"

"MAN" sed payaus "i wish i cld see da earth but we is all stuk down here" den he herd a impoternt anownment on da tv

"HI IM KING AGSORE KIMG O DA MOSTRS THIS IZ A AWNOSMINT DA BAIRRER IS BROKIN WE CAN SEE DA EIRTH NOW1!1"

den mettoton came back on da tv "OMS(dat meenz o my satan cuz there afeists) IT LUKES LIKE DA BEARIER IS OPENED AND AS A PRIZE WE IS GONNA HVE A CONTEST. IN CELLEBTSHUN OF EARTF DAY 1 LUCKY WIENER WILL GET 2 HAVE SECKS W ME!1 (2 enter dey have to go 2 da berier)"

"OMS" SED PAYRUS SO HE RAN TO DA BAIRER.

DER WAS LIKE 1,000,00,000,000 PPL DER. dey was all lined up 2 entr da conest

"NEXT" megatron sade.

Some ugly gril wif glasses waled up.

"Hi i wanna do it with u" she sad

"UM OKAY BUT YOUR KINDA UGLY SO NO" he sed.

den sum STUPID PREPS with BOND HAIR and A PINK PREPY DRES and dey was holdng PINK GLITRY IFONES. "HI WE IS WITCHLNAS FLAMMERS AND WE THIK SHE IS STUPUD AND WE RITE BETTER BUT WE WANNA FUCK U ANYWEY LOL"

"HOW DARE U TALK DAT WAY ABOUT WITCHLANI SHE IS THE BEST RITER EVER AND SHE DA SEXIET HOTTEST GIRL 2 BAD SHE ISNT IN DIS STORY! YALL ARE UGLY DISGUSSING PREPS ID NEVER FUK U" AND HE THREW THEM INTO THE FIREPIT

"NOOO" they scremd but tay died.

den some poserz came and he threw them the pit 2.

"UGGG Y R DER NO HAWT GOFFS HERE!" he sed.

den he lokd in da back and saw papapaparus.

"OMS YOUR TEH HOTTEST GUY EVER UR SOO HAWT AND GOFFIC I FINK WE WAS MAID 4 ECHOTHER" HE SCREMd

"FANGS sed pahparus i think we should HAVE HAWT YOAISEX!"

so dey exacutd da rest ov da prepz der and went upstars 2 were earf was.

"WOOWIE EARTF LOOKZ SO AWESOME" sed paperus

"BUT U NOW WAT EVER MORE AWESOM"

"wat" apyerparus sed

"AND DEN METTON TOOK OF HIZ PANTS HE HAD A HUG ELECTION LIKE 16 INTCHES LOG so papreus took of HIS plantz and he had HUGE 16 inch bonnr dey stard makin out with der dickz and stuff"

"oh OH OH OH" dey sed then they stated frenchin and stuff.

"oh this is sooooo sexi" tyhy they sed.

den mettaton begiun suckin payruds dik

"OMS OH OH OH FUCK" den he peed in metotons moth (dats how boys orgensim ok). It waz orunge floverd

"yum urdick tasts gud lol"

"ok let me tast urs" sed payrpayas and he putted metroton pens in hiz mouf.

"OHHHHHHH YEESSS" he scremnd ab he peed oil into payrus mouf (its oil cuz hez a robobot) den dey put der dicks inside of echothers (datz hew yaio seks werkz) den dey had a ogreism again.

MAN DAT WAZ SUM GUD SECKS.

"ikr" sed mettinron but den remememberd IT WAZ EARTF DAY!11

"OH WE NED 2 SAV DA EART" sed metoorn

"BUT HOWS WE GONA DO DAT?" paperepsus assed

"ITS EASY U JUST TAK DA EERTH AND MAKE IT MORE GOFFIC!1"

so dey gut out a flamerthrower and burned all the PREPPY trees. ALL da leefs falled of and dey burnd and terned black. "AWESOME NOW DEY LOOK BLACK AND FOFFIC!" sed papya.

Den dey wint to da flower gadin and spray panted all da pink flowirs BLACK and panted pentrgons on dem.

"GRATE NOW THER PEFECT IT LOOKS SO MUCH BETTOR DIS WAY!" SED Metronton.

den dey sawed Flowy nd he sed "FUK U JUST RUINED THE GARDEN U NIEVE GOFFS! BRIG IT BACK!"

"NO U LITTLE PREP WERE MAKIN IT BETTER!" sed metaton and he gut a chanesaw and cut flowry in halve.

"OMFG NOOOOOOOOOOO!" HE SCREEMD and his flower gutz xploded everwere. he died

"WE JUST SAVED DA EARTH" sed mettatron and him and paopaya dey had secks agin.

THE ENF


End file.
